<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Plagg On Death by PandaWritesPoorly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781345">Plagg On Death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaWritesPoorly/pseuds/PandaWritesPoorly'>PandaWritesPoorly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Impermanence [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death, Gen, Good Die Young by Molly Kate Kestner, If that wasn't already clear, Immortality, Mentions of Death, Mostly because it's so centered around death, Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg loves his Kittens, Plagg-centric (Miraculous Ladybug), Short, Short One Shot, Songfic, Sort of? - Freeform, Thoughts on Death, Very Light Teen, Written To A Song, from the other tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaWritesPoorly/pseuds/PandaWritesPoorly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Plagg's thoughts on death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Plagg &amp; Holders of the Cat Miraculous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Impermanence [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Plagg On Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey. So, I know this is pretty outside of what I usually write (or at least I feel like it is), but for context, I wrote this yesterday, shortly after finding out my dog died. The song <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2y-Az1IIizQ">Good Die Young</a> by Molly Kate Kestner came on on Spotify while I was in the car (we were away and someone was watching him for us), and that's when I wrote this.</p><p>I know I've mentioned wanting to bring some positivity during this mess of a year, but I also know that all of you guys are awesome people and you'll probably just be happy I posted. You guys are wonderful, and I was pretty pleased with how this turned out, so I figured I'd post it. I'm taking it easy, no worries.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Plagg is ageless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s an immortal being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some may argue that that makes him detached, in a way, from death. The very idea could be considered foriegn to him because he will never experience it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would argue otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, he would argue that he knows death far more intimately than any other being, apart from maybe Tikki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To begin with, death falls within his domain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kwami of Destruction, of Bad Luck? Hell if Death doesn’t apply there…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there’s his Kittens.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, his Kittens.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a mistaken belief that those familiar with the miraculous seem to hold. That his Kittens will die before their Bugs. That their protective nature will lead to an early demise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s rarely the case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His Kittens fight to the ends of the Earth, often putting their lives on the line for the sake of their partner, but somehow, they’re almost never the first to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, the universe has a twisted sense of humor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the Bugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What better way to get a deep and meaningful understanding of Death and what comes with it than to have your closest friend, your partner, your </span>
  <em>
    <span>world,</span>
  </em>
  <span> die in your arms?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All too often, it happens when they’re transformed, and he can feel his children’s grief as easily as his own and it cuts into him </span>
  <em>
    <span>deep.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Too often, his Kittens follow their Bugs. They finish the fight, but they don’t make it out with their life, so can you truly call it a victory?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a wretched cycle that he’s trapped in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moves from one human to another, on and on through the centuries, only for them to be ripped from this world, ripped from </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The pain of a good life cut too short, too soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not something he’ll ever get used to. Nor does he ever want to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So everytime he feels that familiar feeling again - pain, grief, fear, shock, so many horrible twisted emotions at once - he can only prepare himself for what’s to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another wielder, another loss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every time, he tells himself that it will be different. That he won’t get close. Won’t get attached. But then, somehow, some way, he does. He wakes up beside them on their pillow, or in their hair, or in a blanket, and he looks at them and he loves them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he knows it will only end in heartache and pain, but it’s worth it because each of his Kittens is precious and unique.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they are wonderful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, Plagg, Kwami of Death, Destruction, and Bad Luck, knows. He knows he won’t die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he knows Death, and he knows it well.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>